Blood and Ashes
by Scepta101
Summary: First chapter contains information on OC submissions. Feel fre to look if you're interested. Marvel and DC come together in war.


8

**Blood and Ashes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or DC Comics, except for the OCs I present.**

**AN: Before the story begins I want to say a few things. Some time ago, is went around asking friends what superpower they would have as a superhero. I brought all the ideas together and made a team of superheroes. It all expanded into what I now call UC, or Ultimate Comics. My cousin came up with the name, and he and my brother help make new characters and storylines to expand the universe. Every OC except for one in this story will be from UC. The characters range in power from normal humans to vast ultra-cosmic beings. If anyone wants to add their own characters, review on this chapter or PM me your character under this format:**

**Name:**

**Real Name: (can be the same as name, but must have a reason for ex: Name: Tsun Real Name: Tsun. If Tsun is also his hero name, than that will be allowed)**

**Race/Species:**

**Backstory:**

**Powers: (great detail is required, including special reasons such as technology or certain objects on or in their body)**

**Appearance: **

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Costume and/or body shape and definition:**

**Personality:**

**Does this character require adding any other characters, any objects, planets, or species/races? If so, explain what in great detail.**

**Gadgets and/or weapons: (gadgets explain use or uses, weapons explain what it does for the character)**

**Perks: (Strengths)**

**Weaknesses: **

**The format cannot be completed without the power stats. This is the power stat format:**

**Strength: /10**

**Intelligence: /10**

**Agility: /10**

**Fighting Ability: /10**

**Speed: /10**

**Energy Projection: /10**

**Durability: /10**

**The power scale is as follows: **

**Strength: The ability to lift or withstand weight.**

**Weak, can only lift about 30-60 lbs.**

**Normal**

**Peak human- 800-1,000 lbs.**

**Superhuman, 1-5 tons**

**Superhuman, 6-10 tons**

**Superhuman, 11-35 tons**

**Superhuman, 36-75 tons**

**Incredible, 75-100 tons**

**Incredible, 101-1,000 tons**

**Incalculable, over 1,000 tons**

**Intelligence: The ability to process information and use it in smartness, cleverness, and wit.**

**Stupid, below average human**

**Average human**

**Learned**

**Smart **

**Gifted**

**Near genius, some could say genius**

**Genius**

**Super genius**

**Near omnipotent**

**Omnipotent**

**Agility: Flexibility, balance, and maneuverability**

**Un-maneuverable, can barely move**

**Average**

**Flexible**

**Well balanced**

**Gymnast**

**Expert gymnast**

**Ninja like agility**

**Flashing steps**

**Ghostlike maneuverability**

**Nearly unable to see**

**Fighting Ability: The ability to fight enemies in a certain way or fashion.**

**Can't fight**

**Average**

**Learned in fighting**

**Experienced fighter**

**Adept in a few styles of fighting**

**Adept in multitude of fighting styles**

**Master of one style of fighting**

**Master of a few styles of fighting**

**Master of multitude of fighting styles**

**Master of every fighting style**

**Speed: Quickness through running or flight (add any vehicles used ex: 3 on foot, 4 in jetpack)**

**Slow**

**Average**

**Fast, 30-75 mph**

**Fast, 76-200 mph**

**Speedy, 201-300 mph**

**Super-fast, 301-Mach 1 (speed of sound)**

**Mega-fast, Mach 1.1-Mach 3**

**Amazing speed, Mach 3.1-Mach 10**

**Cosmic speed, Mach 10-speed of light**

**Warp speed, transcending light speed**

**Energy Projection: The ability to use and discharge energy**

**None**

**One type of energy, small amount and small range**

**One type, normal amount and/or normal range**

**One type, large amount and/or long range**

**Two types, small or normal amount, small or normal range**

**Two types, large amount and/or long range**

**Multitude of types, any amount and range **

**Countless types, any amount and range**

**Unlimited types, normal amount and any range**

**Unlimited types, unlimited amount and range**

**Durability: The ability to take or withstand force.**

**Weak**

**Average**

**Slightly enhanced**

**Moderately enhanced**

**Greatly enhanced**

**Tough, bullets won't sink all the way in**

**Bulletproof**

**Can take multiple kilotons-one megaton**

**Can take one megaton-planet busting impact**

**Nearly invincible**

**The following example is for my first ever UC character, Iron Head:**

**Name: Iron Head**

**Real Name:**

**Race/Species: Caucasian **

**Backstory: John Blank did not follow the law. That was simply it. He pulled off heists and hated cops. One day, he and his buddies Patrick Sullivan, Rodriguez Vasquez, and Brock Edwards were pulling a heist on a blast furnace for the precious metals being smelted down there. In one fateful moment, a security guard took a shot, and John was hit in the head. His last moment of consciousness was pushing Patrick to safety, but he accidently pushed him into a large cauldron filled with melted, and still hot, steel. A top scientist and nurse, Amber Antchkins, the owner of Antchkins Industries- the top producer of scientific advances, saved his life with a strange metal found from space, a metal she codenamed Mevrinium. Since little damage was done to the brain, but the skull was nearly destroyed, she fashioned a skull out of the metal for its healing properties. This process took 3 million degree Celsius plasma cutters and expert precision. She successfully removed the bits of the original skull and replaced it with the Mevrinium one. She was also able to replace the skin with a protective covering stronger than Kevlar that looked like perfect skin. The healing properties of Mevrinium eventually finished the restoration process and even pumped his muscles to superhuman levels. The new muscles also gave him super athleticism, and thus creating a super soldier. Amber, the genius that she was, decided to let him stop crime. She developed a watertight case containing some pretty sweet gadgets. He is based in the Rocky Mountains, USA in the Colorado area. He is officially a law enforcing agency by himself in the state of Colorado, and eventually spread, thus creating the first superhero. He married Amber.**

**Powers: superhuman strength, agility, speed, and heightened senses. All were caused by the new Mevrinium in his skull. The metal also gives him a small healing factor, and the ability to destroy basically everything with his head. His Mevrinium skull also allows him to adapt to things fast. For reasons that will be explained in the story, the first thing his Mevrinium had him adapt to was fire, and it made him slightly resistant to fir, so heating sources have to go beyond his other durability factors to burn him. Also, the skin and hair on his head and face are even more resistant to heat, and the skin is slightly tougher than the skin on the rest of his body. Head-butt force can shatter rocks, break metals, and kill most enemies.**

**Appearance:**

**Height: 6'5**

**Weight: Not quite consistent, but averagely around 240 lbs.**

**Eye Color: green**

**Hair Color: dark brown, the practically black brown**

**Costume: No particular costume, but typically a white shirt, leather jacket, and South Pole jeans. (Yeah, that's his superhero costume)**

**Body definition: incredibly ripped, but stout and a bit stocky. Slightly too long looking legs, and just right length in the arms. Wide nose, normal lips, big forehead, and sometimes seemingly unnoticeable ears, they are strangely pulled to his head in the back. Buzz cut in the sides and back of hair, but the top is short, but not quite as short as the buzz on the sides. Thick stubble, but not a large beard, combined with a mustache that is also thick stubble.**

**Personality: Open, but can easily keep a secret. Talks only when he needs too when it's important. He's a gentleman, but isn't afraid to fight a woman if they try to kill him. Unlike most heroes in Marvel or DC, he is willing to kill an enemy when he feels it is necessary. If a person he cares about is captured, he will be mad rather than upset. This rage will make him reckless, and totally reverse his personality into a raging, uncaring psychopath. **

**Yes. Iron Head requires the addition of the characters Patrick Sullivan (Inferno, arch nemesis), Edward Brock (Boomerang, villain), and Rodriguez Vasquez (Rodriguez, villain, and Amber Antchkins (wife, leader of important company, and later learns to help fight). Also requires the addition of Mevrinium. **

**Gadgets and weapons: dual shock SMGs, submachine guns that stun enemies, and have hundreds of settings, ranging from stun average human to bust wood slightly. A shock shotgun, a stun weapon that ranges from stun average humans to busting vehicles and rock. Dome shields of Mevrinium, he simply throws down a pellet and it shoots off bars that create a Mevrinium dome around him, protecting him from all attacks. The Badass Bike, the official name for his bike. It can go 400 mph and his two shock shotguns on the front, which are controllable at the handlebars. Also has cables made of thin Mevrinium and nylon, having the tensile strength to withstand nearly any amount of weight. Has cable platforms, which he can use too sick to vehicles and objects with the cable attached to it and go along for the ride, or pull down levers from afar. Along with these gadgets comes flash grenades, stun grenades, and frag grenades used only to take down buildings and vehicles that the person can be saved from. Then comes the jet pack. He simply puts on a metal backpack and inserts a small chip, and wings sprout from the pack. The jetpack can reach speeds of 1,200 miles an hour, comparable to speed jets, but has missiles comparable to sidewinders. The missiles are only used on opponents who he knows can survive the impact. Every one of these gadgets and weapons are stored in a small watertight pouch, they are chips that can sprout into action at the press of a button. All but the grenades and the backpack the jetpack wings come from.**

**Perks: Super strong head that can destroy nearly anything, ass load of gadgets, quick reflexes, smart in battle, heightened senses help in some circumstances, super strength and durability helps survive tough impacts and use his own tough impacts, heals quickly.**

**Weaknesses: Fighting styles often leave him open to quick enough attacks, short temper allows for opponent to easily overcome if they are smart enough.**

**Strength: 4 **

**Intelligence: 7**

**Agility: 5**

**Fighting Ability: 8**

**Speed: 3 on foot, 6 on bike, 7 on jet pack**

**Energy Projection: 1**

**Durability: 6 normal, 10 head**

**If you have a villain for your hero, feel free to upload them too. However, some heroes and villains may not be accepted into UC for reasons I will keep to myself. If there is any additional information you want, PM me. Also, submitting characters means you are allowing me to do **_**anything **_**with your character, including death, incapacitation to a point of no return, and leaving, never to return. This also includes changes in the character's personality. Never too major, but the changes may make you want to recall your character. So if you don't feel like your character should change in any way, alert me, or don't submit them. Of course, the changes also include changes you may like. Such as a way to boost power, glory, fame, and even join in the original team, but that last one will be incredibly hard to come by. Also, if you want you character's creator to be anonymous, or don't care if it seems like they are mine, make sure you PM them to me rather than review them to this chapter. I did say that your character can join the original team. About that, they can join any team, or even make a team. You may send me entire teams, as long as they have additional information as to why they are a team, and how they met each other, and, of course, the team name. also, be sure to include whether your character works alone, or would be willing to join a team. Finally, if there is any information about your character I possibly could have missed covering, be sure to include that in your submission. **

**At the end of the submission, write the following the exact same way, in fact you might want to copy and paste it: **

_I hereby allow Scepta101 to use this person(s) in whatever way he likes, and to add anything to the person(s). I give Scepta101 sub-ownership of this person(s), and solemnly swear not to complain about anything he does to him/her._

**Make sure to add your profile name in-between I and hereby. If you don't agree with or feel comfortable with the terms, feel free to sign your character under this alternate contract:**

_I hereby allow Scepta101 to use my character in stories, but ask before making any changes in the character. I do not allow him any amount of ownership of the character, only give him permission to use him/her. If Scepta101 makes any unasked about changes to the character, he gives me the right to resign the character, and inform Scepta101 of the action._

**Under the second contract, I will have delete or change any story with the character if you inform me of my making changes without asking. But a clear warning: signing under the second contract will make me less likely to use your character. **

**Don't send to many characters. I will allow 5 or 6 from any one person, and use up to 4 from them. Also, if a team has 5 or 6 members, and sidekicks, additional heroes, or villains needed to be added, then you have permission to go to 10 characters, and I will use all that are necessary to use out of them. **

**On one final note, I will **_**never **_**use characters not signed under one of the contracts. If you submit, and simply forgot to write a contract, PM me as soon as you notice. But another clear warning: if you submit and notice a contract is missing after a while, I may have already passed it over, and I will not use anything I see has no contract. **

**So remember to put a contract, and if you forget, PM me about it quickly. **

**That is it with characters, but I'm not quite done with this note. The last thing is that if you decide you want to submit a race, do it under this simple format:**

**Species/Race Name: **

**Culture(s): (Religions(s), general feelings toward honor, holidays, and level of advancement)**

**If species, what races? If only one, just state so.**

**Alright, that concludes everything. The next chapter will start the story, but it will take a while to upload, what with me looking over character submissions and such. Good day to you. **


End file.
